Last Romeo
by GyuMin407
Summary: "Karena hanya dengan melihat mu saja dunia ku terasa sempurna. Jika saja kau izinkan, kau perbolehkan aku untuk menjadi sesuatu di hidup mu, mungkin semua ini akan berbeda. Tidak ada lagi aku yang bersembunyi, tidak ada lagi kau yang terpuruk meratapi dunia. Hanya ada kita,"/KyuMin/GS/OtherCouple/Chapter/RnR/


PROLOG

Suara riuh menyambut Sungmin ketika ia memasuki gedung olahraga sekolah nya, hari ini ada pertandingan persahabatan tim sekolahnya dengan SMA tetangga. Mata coklat nya yang terbingkai kacamata besar itu menyisir deretan tempat duduk penonton dengan cepat, dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sungmin menemukan satu tempat duduk kosong ditengah sana. Dengan cepat, Sungmin melangkahkan kaki nya menuju bangku yang di incar nya.

"COME ON!"

"YEAY! THREE POINT!"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar suara-suara teriakan di sekitarnya, sepertinya ia salah memilih tempat duduk.

"CHOI SIWON SARANGHAEYEO~!"

Setelah mendengar teriakan yang entah berasal darimana, perhatian Sungmin kini beralih pada laki-laki yang sedang bermain dibawah sana, laki-laki dengan jersey basket nomor tiga belas nya. Angka tiga belas adalah angka favorit Sungmin, mungkin hanya kebetulan laki-laki itu selalu memakai jersey basket nomor tiga belas.

Dia adalah Choi Siwon. Bintang basket disekolahnya, sekaligus orang yang Sungmin kagumi sejak pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini, tepatnya tiga tahun yang lalu karna sekarang Sungmin sudah berada di kelas akhir, alias murid senior.

"DUWAJUSEYEO! SIAPA PUN TOLONG!" pekik kan dibawah sana membuat semua perhatian tertuju pada seorang gadis yang berteriak dan seorang laki-laki berjersey basket sekolah tetangga yang telentang tidak sadar.

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya untuk melihat lebih dekat. Pertandingan kini telah di berhentikan untuk sementara. Gadis yang berteriak itu tampak panik, namun secara bersamaan juga tidak terlihat panik-panik sekali.

"Ada yang bisa CPR? Kyuhyun sepertinya tersedak. Tolong bantu!" sekarang terdengar teriakan wasit yang menggema seisi aula olahraga.

Karena memiliki jiwa kemanusiaan yang tinggi, Sungmin tersentak, dia bisa melakukan CPR. Ia langsung menerobos kerumunan yang sudah semakin banyak dengan badannya yang kecil, tidak sampai tiga menit dia sudah berada di depan laki-laki yang katanya bernama Kyuhyun.

"Saya bisa CPR!" tegas Sungmin. Sang wasit mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk melakukan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Sungmin memulai dengan menekan dada Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga, namun setelah melakukannya berkali-kali masih belum ada tanda-tanda laki-laki itu akan sadar. Sungmin menggeram frustasi. Apakah ia harus memberikan nafas buatan… yang dari mulut ke mulut?

"Berikan nafas buatan saja, biar cepat sadar. Bagaimana kalo dia tidak selamat?!" pekik gadis yang tadi berteriak meminta tolong. Sungmin tidak tahu namanya karena gadis itu bukan siswi dari sekolahnya.

Sungmin kebingungan, apakah harus ia melakukan nafas buatan? Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan saat itu pandangannya bertemu dengan mata hitam milik Siwon yang tengah menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Ya, tentu saja, Siwon bahkan tidak mengenal Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali pada Kyuhyun yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Gadis itu menghela nafas, ia mulai membuka bibir laki-laki bernama Kyuhyun itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Ketika bibirnya sudah tinggal beberapa senti dari bibir laki-laki itu, tiba-tiba mata Kyuhyun membuka lebar.

"Oh my god…" lirih Kyuhyun ketika melihat wajah Sungmin yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Hahahaha," gadis yang tadi berteriak panik itu kini tertawa, membuat Sungmin langsung duduk dengan tegak, "Jinjja, ini akal-akalan mu, ya? Biar bisa dapat cium gratis?"

Sungmin tersentak, merasa malu sampai ke ubun kepala. Jadi laki-laki ini hanya pura-pura pingsan agar diberi nafas buatan oleh siapapun asalkan perempuan? Sialan, Sungmin merasa bahwa wajahnya mungkin sudah memerah menahan emosi. Siapa yang tidak emosi jika dipermalukan seperti ini.

Sungmin memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali melihat Siwon yang masih menatapnya tanpa ekspressi. Sungmin merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca ketika melihat tubuh Siwon berbalik dan menjauh, bersamaan dengan kerumunan yang mulai membubarkan diri setelah wasit meniup peluitnya.

"Eh, jwesonghamnida, saya tidak bermaksud membuat anda malu kok," ucap Kyuhyun dengan formal melihat ekspresi kosong diwajah Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya melirik laki-laki itu sekilas sebelum akhirnya beranjak bangun dan keluar dari aula olahraga dengan terburu-buru. Dia sudah kehilangan muka nya didepan semua orang… termaksud Siwon.

Sungmin bergegas mengambil ponsel nya yang ada disaku seragamnya dan menelfon seseorang, "Eomma, Sungmin mau pindah sekolah! Kalo bisa besok Sungmin udah gak sekolah disini,"

.

.

.

TBC/End?

Baru prolog aja nih yaa, cerita ini udah setengah jalan aku buat, semoga aja ada yang suka. Makasih banget lho yang udah ngasih saran buat cerita baru aku, setelah menerima beberapa masukan, keluarlah cerita ini^^

Oiya, cerita ini akan di lanjut setelah wfm selesai^^

Mohon dukungan nya ya^^

Salam:


End file.
